Fubuki gets grounded for a long time
[ fubuki runs away from the roundhouse ] fubuki: "Ha! (9x) Now to make some more fake VHS openings!" [ fubuki sees an abandoned aeroplane ] Stephen: Now we can use that aeroplane to return home to California from Nickelodeon Universe!" [ she then jumps on the plane and flies it ] [ Cut to: the roundhouse gang on the computer in their room ] Crystal Lewis: Wait a second! Guys, I thought a girl from kancolle was supposed to watch more episodes of our show. [ Cut to: Stephen and Wolowska back at their home ] Stephen: "Yes! We returned home from Nickelodeon Universe at last! Now to go to our room and make even more fake video game openings there!" [ Cut to: Stephen and Wolowska into their room on the computer ] Wolowska Marczewska: (in Polish) "Let's make some fake video game openings to snick picks friendship. Real, not fake. (20 minutes later) fubuki: Yay! We made the openings to Snick picks: friendship from 1973! This one real, not fake. Now, time to broadcast them on every screen as possible!" [ 15 minutes later ] Stephen: "Okay! Now every portable video game screen, TV screen, movie screen, and computer screen on Earth will have our fake video game openings." [ Cut to: Clarissa darling in her house ] Evil Barney: (walks into the living room) Let's see what to watch on TV. turns on the TV. We cut to the words on the TV screen reading "Opening to Snick picks: friendship 1973 REAL NOT FAKE!" fubuki: Oh! (20x) It must be fubuki from kancolle who did this again! It looks like she had escaped from the roundhouse and made those video game openings to snick picks friendship from 1973 Real, not fake! It's totally fake! That VHS didn't come out until 1993! That's it! I am going to get sam right now! [ In the kitchen ] clarissa:"Sam, There's something I need to tell you!" sam ankers: "What is it?" Clarissa: a girl named fubuki had escaped from the roundhouse and made another fake video game opening besides several others and broadcasted and ported them all on each TV, movie, computer, and portable handheld console screen. This is completely fake! she must be punished for this! Evil Barney's dad: "What? Oh! (14x) Stephen and Wolowska will be in so much trouble than ever before! Thanks for telling me this. We will go to her house in 5 minutes." [ Cut to: Vange and stig watching Nickelodeon Guts ] [ A notification appears ] Vange: It must be from Stephen Larson. (Accesses the notification, only to find the words on the TV screen "Opening to Mario Kart DS from 1989 REAL NOT FAKE!") Stig: What the?! She had made more fake video game openings! snick friendship isn't from 1973. It is from 1993. That's it! I will get the other midnight society kids! [ Back at the roundhouse, the cast is outside the front door and they goes to the other side of the street, which includes ren and stimpy’s house by dancing on a water canoe ] Micki Duran: Now, I must tell all of my friends!" (Uses a megaphone) RISE AND SHINE, MY FRIENDS! AN IMPORTANT MEETING IS ON THE WAY!" [ Cut to: the midnight society’s campfire, the other kids wakes up from their beds ] Gary: Guys, someone is calling us over for something important! Let's go out the door and see what is going on!" frank: "Agreed!" kiki: Now let's go! [ The midnight society leaped out of their beds and run out of their campfire] Ren: "Hey, Eediot, Wake up! We needed to be over because something is important!" [ stimpy flies out of his bed and onto the floor ] stimpy: "Good heavens, something new is happening!" [ Alan Cook and Warren Cook arrive as well ] Evil Barney's dad: "So, Dylan Priest, what is the big news?" Natalie rucci: "As you all see. Fubuki had escaped from our place, came back to California, and made tons of fake video game openings for the sixth time! One of them I saw after watching an episode of Nick arcade on TV was an opening to snick picks friendship, and it claimed to be real and not fake. It's actually fake because it was released in 1993, not 1973! Seymour Willis green: Stephen is making me very angry a lot! Alfred carr: What should we do about her? Fire Bolt: "We will ground her for a very long time!" Julene Renee: "I agree with alfred Carr and Seymour Willis green. Anyone who does something very naughty need some punishments! Lisa vale: That's right Dude, And your ideas were just amazing that we do not even need to do a single dance! Come on! Let's go to California! Eric: But how can we get to California? John crane: a teleport! (1 hour later) Trivia